1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a track or rail apparatus of a racing car toy which enables a toy racing car to jump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot car apparatuses are generally well known for racing toy cars around a laid out course. The racing car uses a motor fed by conductive lines provided in or adjacent the slot of the track. This type of car is not suitable for jumping since, when the car leaves the track, the motor looses its power source.
Another type of toy racing car has been developed wherein the racing car inertially jumps over the gap between two track segments which are spaced apart at a given interval. It is still very difficult to enable the racing car to jump to the opposite track segment and run thereon because the jumping car is inclined by the inertia of the car motor, that is, the force of stopping the car abruptly.